


Sparklejollytwinklejingley

by turnitoffmckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: And by Elf!au I mean the film., Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, Pre-Relationship, elf!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitoffmckinley/pseuds/turnitoffmckinley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tumblr user liljeramydooley.</p>
<p>Connor and Kevin have some... differing emotions about the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparklejollytwinklejingley

Connor groans as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, picking up the mail from his apartment box.

He shuffles through the letters- one from his boss, he tucks that under his arm for later. Another is a Playbill magazine, yet another for later, and then-

“Shit.”

Connor sprints back up the stairwell to his apartment, muttering that word on repeat like a broken record player. He chucks the letters to the side, rushing to the sink and hitting it on. No water comes out. 

He tries the shower, everything that has H2O inscribed within it. Not even a drip comes out any of the faucets.

“They turned off my water.” he growls to himself, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He was going to have to shower at work. 

Which, according to the clock, was in less than an hour.

He was certainly going to have a fun day.

.::.

The water is warm as he lets it hit his face, running down his body in streaks. He’s seen a lot of different showers in his life time and he’s thankful this one is clean.

He should’ve budgeted better, he thinks, he shouldn’t have spent so much money on dates with Steve. 

_Never-mind,_ Connor bitterly is reminded of his awful ex, _I don’t want to think of that cheating, lousy-_

Turn it off.

There, he’s all better. He clears his throat, taking a whiff of the hydrating steam billowing off of the funnels of water, and sings.

“I really can’t stay… I’ve got to go away…” 

Connor hates Christmas. This is a fact. He hates holidays and he most certainly hates the stress of gift-giving. But, he can’t resist carols. For whatever reason, they make him feel only a little less bitter about the situation at hand. 

He continues singing, wringing suds through his fiery-copper hair and rinsing away the sweat and dirt from each strand. He hasn’t sung in so long that it brings back joy. The last time he sang was…

The thought trails off as he hears something- no, some _one_ , singing with him. 

“Baby it’s cold out…” Connor shuts his mouth, peeking out of the curtains as, of course, Kevin sits on the bathroom sink, kicking his feet childishly.

“…side!” the brunette passionately finishes, a bit louder than before. Connor curses himself for the man’s perfect smile aloof against his not-so-perfect green elf jumpsuit, but quickly shakes that thought away.

“What are you doing?” Connor cries, covering himself with the curtain. Kevin grows paranoid, leaping off the sink.

“I-”

“Get out!” the redhead barks. 

Kevin covers his face, turns, and runs for the door. He smacks into the lockers, and falls over, his body making a loud THUD against the white linoleum tiles.

Connor is sure he’s never face-palmed harder in his life.

.::.

“So,” Connor asks, playing with his pink fleece sleeve, “why were you in the showers this morning?”

Kevin blinks, his big brown eyes full of innocence.

“I heard you singing.” Kevin says rather matter-of-factly.

Connor raises an eyebrow, and picks back up his scissors, trimming carefully at the iridescent gold gift wrap.

“You weren’t in there because I was naked?” Connor asks wryly, his voice dry and humorless. He’s had too many guys smack his ass on the subway to play around with any nonsense.

“Wul…” Kevin thinks for a moment, before answering. “I didn’t know you were naked.”

“Uh huh. That’s what they all say. You _really_ weren’t trying to get a peek?” 

“No, I swear!” Kevin says sheepishly, “You… you have a lovely voice.”

“Oh.”

That makes Connor stop, feeling his cheeks burn slightly at that remark. He brushes it off with another emotionless expression, letting the glittery paper snippets tumble to the ground. He scuffs them away with his jingly costume shoes, his eyes creasing with annoyance.

“Yeah… you do. Have a lovely voice, that is. But um, why were _you_ in the shower?” Kevin asks. 

“City turned my water off,” Connor bitterly responds, before setting the completed package down with a loud THUNK.

“Look, Kevin, is this conversation really going anywhere, or…?” 

“Oh! Oh, right!” 

Kevin Price lifts his hand to his face. There seemed to have been ink notes scrawled into his palm. Connor resists the urge, and fails, to roll his eyes. 

“Um… would you like to… would you like to get food with me?” Kevin asks, beaming as he folds his hands over his hips.

Connor blinks.

“Food?” he echoes. Kevin nods dutifully.

“Ya know, _food._ ” And then he winks, a cocky grin splitting across his rosy face. Connor can’t help but smile back at the inherent dorky-ness of the other man.

“Well…” 

Connor looks at his watch, then back at Kevin. The guy looks so hopeful, his chocolate eyes round with expectancy, and Connor can’t just turn him down.

_This better not be Netflix and chill, since that went so well with Steve,_ he thinks.

“My lunch break is at 12.” Connor says shyly, ducking his head away from the unmoving, warm gaze that Kevin was bestowing upon him. The other man nearly bounced in his spot.

“It’s a date!” he cheered, and then squirmed. “Well, not a date, just a-”

“Yeah, yeah, gotcha,” Connor says with a nervous chuckle, “see you at 12, Kev.”

“12!” Kevin repeats, and dashes off. The brunette pauses, fist-bumps the air, and then vanishes behind the oversized christmas tree.

_I’m going on a date with an overgrown elf,_ Connor thinks, his face burning with a raw emotion he couldn’t place, _does that mean my standards are low or high? Whatever._

He pulls out another roll of gift wrap, and starts the process over again.


End file.
